<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New York, New York by crazycandygurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129161">New York, New York</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl'>crazycandygurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Future One Shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andi has arrived in the big Apple and is ready to find Amber</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amber/Andi Mack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Future One Shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New York, New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short and I know it's been a while but school + weekend job has been killing me lol as always every comment bookmark and kudo is seen and appreciated deeply by me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Andi exited the elevator she took a deep breath. She laid her bad down and was quickly swooped into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andi, it’s been too long.” Walker had been expecting her and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andi and Walker reunited at SAVA and became friends again after only a little awkwardness, Andi made a point to visit him whenever she could but to be frank, it wasn’t often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you miss the city. I know it's been a while since you've visited.” Walker motioned at the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New York certainly is, um loud.” Andi said with a slight laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not for everyone, if it weren’t for the opportunity I doubt Libby and I would’ve chosen here to live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Libby?” Andi had reunited with Libby at Sava as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walker stated his wife’s whereabouts.“Her new line is in the midst of development so she’s been having to spend a lot of nights in the studio.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought she was almost done?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She had to start over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andi was surprised, she hadn’t talked to Libby and Walker on a daily or even weekly basis, but had assumed things were going far better, Libby had made a decent name for herself in the fashion industry at this point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot of work, don’t tell her but I worry like crazy, but I guess she probably feels the same way when I’m stressing over whether my clients will like my pieces, but that’s enough about us, let me show you the guest room.” Walker walked Andi over to their guestroom. Walker and Libby lived in a very nice building; it was very well decorated and sophisticated looking.. Andi noted the various art hanging all around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walker showed her the neatly made bed “Any plans for tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andi had explained the situation to Walker, but she could tell he was a little confused based on him asking that “I think I have a few ideas where Amber may be, but I don’t want to drag you and Libby all into my plans, and I’m only going to try for so long, I can’t mooch off you two-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walker cut her off “Andi you’re our guest, don’t be ridiculous, we can always open up for an old friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call me old?” Andi said, revealing she may have been spending a little too much time with Celia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walker paused and thought how to best get out of this topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just kidding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walker let out a sigh of relief  “So, you think Amber is here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andi nodded “She told me back in high school she really liked the idea of living here, she said she wanted to live in a big city, where she could sort of blend in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It certainly takes a lot to stand out in New York, after living here nothing phases you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t know if the city life is for me. Shadyside has a certain charm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walker nodded “I get that, but I don’t think I really could leave, my career is here now and I’ve fallen in love with the place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Still doing commissions?” Andi asked with a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I like to think word of me has spread somewhat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Andi had started to unpack a few necessities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walker looked down at his phone and looked upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andi decided to probe “Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Libby, she’s pulling an all nighter at the studio again.” Walker seemed distraught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andi tried to lighten the mood “Hey, she’ll make it through, all three of us pulled how many all nighters back in high school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walker tried to shake it off “You’re right, it’s just.” Walker paused for a solid few before finishing “I know she’s’ really stressed and I’ve been super busy as well, so I probably haven’t been as supportive as I should be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andi thought back to her own situation “Yeah, I know the feeling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just do the usual, I’ll wake up early and surprise her with coffee, the most cliche thing ever, but it still works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Walker, stop it’s adorable, and it gives me an excuse to come get coffee, and I need to see Libby, and then I can start on my mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walker smiled “And people say romance is dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andi loud out on the bed and thought for a moment “I used to think that, and I may be saying it again in a few months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’ll work out.” Walker left the room, it was late at this point. Andi felt some doubts fly through her head before sleep finally took her over.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gonna try to go back to shadyside in the next fic but I kind of already promised that and then didnt so sorry if next fic is more Andi lol, yes I know this probs should have been a chaptered fic but its too late now lol, hoping everyone is enjoying, who do you want to see more of in shadyside? Tyurs, Muffy or Quinn and the Macks? probs will only be able to focus on one per shadyside fic so idk who ya'll want to see. anyways hope ya'll have a great day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>